


Their First Morning Together

by AlexaNDYE



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they woke up next to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Morning Together

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 21st Birthday to Jordan (tonystarksass)!

How long had it been since he’s woken up next to someone? He couldn’t remember. He’s slept with countless women, and each time, he’d retreat somewhere safe to avoid having to converse with, much less look at them, when they woke up, but this time was different – everything was different.

When he woke up, he heard faint sounds of rain battering against the curtained windows and pounding the ground outside. When his eyes slowly opened, he thought he was dreaming. She wore a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and he wore one of her larger t-shirts and kept on his pair of boxers; they were halfway underneath the covers with the comforter and a blanket on top to keep them warm.

That’s when he remembered the night before. They had just left a Charity event in Los Angeles when it started storming. After a couple swerves to avoid cars, no thanks to the wet cement, Pepper urged Tony to stop at her apartment where they could escape from the storm for the night. She clearly didn’t want him to drive in such harsh weather conditions. He didn’t protest since the rain was falling hard, almost making it impossible to see the road, and he didn’t want to end up crashing, especially with her in the car with him. When they got to her place, they were both somewhat wet; he, in his Armani tux, and her, in her long strapless red dress. She tossed him a t-shirt to put on while she changed into her pajamas.

It was one of their firsts; they had cuddled and snuggled on the couch many times before but with ample time to spare for her to leave with an excuse he didn’t want to fight. There were multiple times where he’s wanted her to spend the night, but he didn’t want to push her into doing something she didn’t feel was right just yet. He, being Tony Stark, tried coaxing her into the idea of staying with him, but she never took the bait.

And now, after their first night together, he found themselves facing one another; one of his arms was draped over Pepper’s middle, and the other was along her pillow, right under her neck. Their legs were tangled together and her arms were tucked between them, resting against his chest.

He noticed how her hair blossomed on her pillow and gracefully fell off her shoulders, and even in the gray and darkened room, it was still bright and radiant as ever. His eyes fell to her face, noticing the small hairs of her eyelashes and eyebrows; he took note of the color of her soft lips, a light shade of pink, the lines of her cheeks, and the angle of her jawline.

And then his eyes wandered to her freckles—god, he could drown himself in them. He could follow them forever, and he couldn’t wait until he could chase them down her body. They weren’t in that stage of the relationship yet, but he was almost certain her body was covered in them. With the absence of her make-up, he could see the ones scattered on her face more clearly. The visible freckles on her forehead and cheeks made him grin widely in utter delight. She was absolutely adorable when she was asleep, and her smell was intoxicating. Her sheets, pillows, blankets, and even the t-shirt he had on, carried her scent, and it was so comforting – it was all the more reason to keep her as close as possible.

After a minute of admiring every single detail he could see, he began to run his hands along her side in attempts to slowly bring her out of her slumber. She stirred and hummed, but she didn’t wake, and instead moved towards him and buried her head against his chest. His mouth gapped in surprise before he felt a huge wave of affection and warmth wash over him. He couldn’t stop smiling as he wrapped his arms around her and held her closer to his body.

The warmth and closeness made him regret the laws of time. He wanted this moment to last forever, but he knew, if he didn’t wake her up, they’d end up spending the entire day in bed, and while he didn’t mind that, he was sure she would mind.

“Pep.” He muttered quietly.

“Mm…” She hummed and moved slightly.

“Honey, the baby is crying.”

She groaned and hummed, and finally moved away from his chest. “We don’t have a baby.” She muttered before letting her eyes flutter open. She was more awake than he thought, and was almost disappointed when she ignored his attempt at pet names. They haven’t gotten to that sort of stuff yet.

“Darn. And here I thought I’d get to see you freak out.” He smirked.

She lightly pushed away and was finally able to look up at him. His big chocolate brown eyes peered down at her, alongside a warm and affectionate smile. She could feel the warmth from his body, that half-wrapped around hers, and his strong, protective radiating aura. Everything felt so right for her, the closeness of their bodies and the affection in their eyes. When she finally realized how close they were and what happened the night before, she was at loss for air. It was one thing to cuddle and snuggle with your significant other on the couch, but it was another to spend the night with them in the same bed and wake up to everything you’ve grown to love and adore, so the moment was new to them, but still heartwarming and loving.

“Hi,” she breathed out softly.

He grinned cutely and replied, “Hi.”

She noticed the less asphyxiated in product and messiness of his hair and tried not to laugh; he looked adorable with his hair sticking out every which way and his cute ‘I just woke up’ expression. She didn’t know her fingers were playing with the fabric of his t-shirt – it was something she found herself doing when she wanted the gap between them to be as thin as a blade of grass. She craved contact when they were alone, preferably after hours.

His eyes sparkled, as he adored her wondrous expression, and then he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. She smiled and closed her eyes, leaning into his hand and letting his thumb stroke the pure skin, and moments later felt his soft lips press against hers in the most loving and affectionate gesture that could be shared between a couple first thing in the morning.

He pressed his forehead against hers when he finally pulled away. He left her breathless and dazed, and unsure of why her heart was pounding in her chest. He let out a shaky breath and continued to hold her.

“Please tell me we’re going to do this again.” He said, kissing her once more.

“Benefits?” She smiled and bit her bottom lip.

“Personal heater.” He returned the smile, held her closer and moved their legs closer together.

“And?” She rest her head against his chest and opened her eyes, while he rest his chin on top of her head.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to sleep alone after today.”

She smirked. “That’s not a benefit.”

“No, it isn’t, but it’s the truth.”

She laughed and began to nuzzle his neck, trying to gather as much warmth as she could so she could shield herself from the cold that threatened to embrace them. Personal heater was a much needed plus for her, especially since she often found herself waking up with a shiver and a desire to never leave warmth of her bed. She pressed a kiss to the spot below his jawline and smiled warmly. It was the closeness she craved after waking up to a gloomy morning.

He continued to rub calming and loving circles into her back as he felt the affectionate warmth spread throughout his body. The days of dreading waking up to blonde hair sprawled across the pillow next to him were over, and thus emerged the need to wake up to Pepper’s light auburn hair covering his arms and her face next to his.


End file.
